El regreso de Maou Sadao
by Usagi Misaki
Summary: El habia vuelto, dos años despues. Ella ya no era una niña, a pesar de seguir amandolo como lo habia hecho hasta ahora no podia perdonarle el haberse ido cuando prometio no hacerlo y peor sin haberle dicho nada...Chi-chan...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva aqui en fanfiction y esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste, esto es un prologo, siento mucho si hay errores y faltas de ortografia. Mmm nada mas que decir espero les guste y lo disfruten. Esta es una historia de Maou x Chi-chan. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Luego de dos años el volvio...no se lo podia creer cuando lo vio. tantas lagrimas derramadas cuando se fue y tanta impotencia reprimida cuando el se fue tanto me reproche el no haber podido hacer nada para que el se quedara y ahora el vuelve, diciendole que volvio y que se alegra de haberla encontrado y entonces...cuando nos vimos cara a cara lo unico que se ollo fue un golpe seco.

Luego de verla hay parada frente a mi, ya no era una niña, era una mujer quise acercarse a ella abrazarla decirle que lo sentia que no debio dejarla que la queria y entonces...sintio su fria mano sobre su mejilla y solo pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, apunto de llorar...cuanto habia cambiado.

``Como has cambiado Chi-chan...``

``Callate!``-sus ojos llenos de lagrimas me rompieron el corazon y entonces las caras sorprendidas de todos y el silencio reino el ambiente.

``me abandonaste!``-me di cuenta de lo que habia hecho le habia reprochado a Maou sin ningun derecho, baje la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.-``Prometiste no dejarme...yo...yo...yo te queria.``-y rompi en llanto como hace mucho no hacia...concretamente desde el dia que el se fue.

```Prometiste enseñarme a usar...la maquina de refrescos``-susurre entre sollozos.

``Chi-chan...yo...lo siento, no queria irme...quise volver per...``

``Si en verdad no querias irte, si en verdad querias volver por que no lo hiciste!``-me grito, me exigio, parecia mas una suplica.

``Por que esperaste dos años para volver!?``

-No supe que responderle en ese momento, ella tenia razon. Porque no volvi si pude haberlo hecho?


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Lo siento por no haber estado por aqui, espero poder retomar la historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos duenos. Espero disfruten la historia.**

Maou pov.

Era muy cierto, por que no habia volvido si pude hace tanto tiempo?... Esa pregunta siguio rondando en mi cabeza, incapaz de moverme, solo pose mis ojos en ella para seguir torturandome con su cara indundada por el llanto.

Chiyo pov.

No podia con la vergüenza, la impotencia, me detuve un momento a observarlo ya que no me habia dado la oportunidad, estaba casi identico su pelo quiza un poco mas largo pero esa era todo, senti su mano posada sobre mi hombro en un torpe intento de acercarme a el. Con un delicado movimiento me separe y sali de alli, primero despacio hasta que empeze a sentir el dolor en el pecho y la falta de aire, senti la necesidad de correr y huir de ahi, me sentia rota por dentro, destrozada.

No sabia si el me estaba siguiendo y honestamente tampoco me importaba, simplemente segui corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta darme cuenta que habia llegado frente a una cafeteria que solia frecuentar, dado a mi estado que claramente necesitaba ser calmado si no queria seguir llamando la atencion de las personas que a mi alrededor transitaban. Entre y me sente en una mesa apartada mientras un camarero llegaba y se me observaba, en un vago intento mio por ocultarme tras el menu me concentre en pedir algo.

\- Un batido de chocolate, por favor.

Fue todo lo que pedi necesitaba algo fuerte para el animo y chocolate era lo mas indicado en mi opinion. Mientras esperaba mi bebida mire distraidamente por la ventana pensando en todo lo ocurrido recientemente mientras sentia mis ojos volver a llenarse de lagrimas.

Maou pov.

Me quede ahi parado sin saber que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, sintio su cuerpo estremecerce bajo su tacto y moverse delicadamente llendose, no sabia como reaccionar, si ir tras ella o quedarse ahi.

Opto por quedarse ahi, paralizado, él, el gran Maou Sadao, que habia peleado en grandes batallas estaba totalmente asustado por una mocosa.

La vio alejarse y sintio algo en su pecho oprimirse, le dolia y lo admitia la habia extrañado muchisimo! Y sobre todo en esos dos años que habia estado fuera, pensando en ella en cada segundo, sin poderla sacar ni de su mente, ni de su sueños, se habia dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado.


	3. Reflexiones

Chapter 3

Reflexiones

Chiyo's pov

Ese día Chiyo habia llegado a su casa con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, al llegar solo la recibio su pequeño gato, Sebastian. Desde hacia aproximadamente cinco meses vivia sola, ya habia terminado sus estudios de preparatoria y ahora se encontraba concentrada en sus estudios universitarios y su trabajo. Habia aplicado en algunas empresas para cambiarse de trabajo a uno que le ayudara mas a sobrevivir.

Decidio que necesitaba un baño, por lo que con paso cansado y tomando su ropa en el camino se dirigio al baño.

Al llegar a la ducha la abrió, dejando que el agua caliente callera por su cuerpo, relajandola y haciendola recordar todas las cosas que habian pasado ese dia.

El habia vuelto y de cierta manera aun no se lo podia creer. Solo Dios sabia cuantas noches en vela había pasado, llorando y rogando por una señal que le indicara que el volvería, que el estaba bien.

Debia estar feliz y lo sabia, era solo que todavia estaba en un estado de shock por lo ocurrido, por haberlo vuelto a ver. Sobre todo, queria saber porque se habia ido cuando le prometió que no lo haría, y la razon de que halla estado cuatro años sin volver.

Abrio los ojos pesadamente al sentir la molesta alarma sonar, giro la cabeza y vio la hora, 7:10, a las 8:00 tendria clase. Se levanto, se ducho y preparo unas tostadas de desayuno ya que no tenia mucha hambre.

Se dirigió al baño cuando termino su desayuno para prepararse para clase. En sus ojos se asomaban unas enormes ojeras que no serian fáciles de disimular ni con maquillaje, además sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior.

Caminó hasta el salón donde tenia la clase de literatura, pero al entrar no se esperaba lo que vio. No tenía sentido. Que hacia ella aquí?!

Trato de entrar pasando desapercibida, lo último que quería en ese momento era un enfrentamiento con el pasado.

Varios de sus amigos la saludaron mientras sus nervios a ser descubierta aumentaban notablemente. Con la excusa de que se encontraba un poco indispuesta logro llegar a su asiento, en la mitad del lugar. Pensó que ya se había librado de ser descubierta, oh! Pero que equivocada estaba, había cantado victoria antes de tiempo. En cuanto todos los alumnos que faltaban llegaron la clase dio comienzo.

La pelirroja mujer se paro al frente de la clase y con una voz dulce pero a la vez autoritaria dijo:

\- Buenos días a todos, yo soy Emilia Yusa y desde hoy seré su maestra de literatura.

**Espero les halla gustado este capitulo, estoy escribiendo el siguiente y aunque se que me he demorado en actualizar espero hacerlo mas seguido. Sus reviews son mas que bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto. Autor-chan. **


	4. Por favor

**Se que es un capitulo corto y lo siento, espero lo disfruten mucho y sean bienvenidos a dejar reviews. **

* * *

-Mierda,- fue lo único que fue capaz de procesar.

Qué hacía ella aquí? Era la interrogante que rondaba su cabeza sin intenciones de irse.

Las clases pasaron con más tranquilidad de la que esperaba, excepto por alguna que otra mirada indiscreta a su nueva maestra y antigua amiga.

-Eso será todo por hoy.- oyó que dijo la maestra, acto seguido empezó a recoger sus cosas como alma que se lleva el diablo. Estando ya cerca de la puerta y a punto de irse, la voz de la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-Chiyo-san, podría quedarse un momento? Me gustaría comentarle algo.

Joder, joder, joder. Qué quería ella ahora?

-Si,- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su mesa con paso seguro.

Cuando todo el mundo abandonó el salón, la pelirroja se acerco a ella y la abrazó, gesto que no se esperaba la menor.

Se quedó ahí parada, sin poder moverse, sin saber que hacer.

-Chiyo-chan, no sabes cuanto lo siento,- dijo ella mientras lagrimas comenzaban a asomar sus ojos.

-Hay tantas cosas que debo explicarte- le dijo en un susurro.

-Emi- le dijo Chiyo con la voz rota, y al instante se toco las mejillas para descubrir que estaba llorando.

-Yo, estoy muy confundida- prosiguió Chiyo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar.

-Chiyo, yo se que lo debes estar, pero por favor, déjame explicarte mis razones.- le pidió a la más pequeña con una mirada de súplica.

La verdad era que en el tiempo que la conoció, le agarró un gran afecto y en el tiempo que se fue, la hecho mucho en falta.

Chiyo solo asintió, sin saber bien porqué pero lo hizo, y así, ambas se dirigieron a casa de la menor.


End file.
